


Sharing is Caring

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cold Weather, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: one lending the other their coat/scarf/hat to keep them warmOriginally part of 25 Days of Shipmas
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: 25 Days of Shipmas





	Sharing is Caring

Kageyama walked to school, bundled up in his coat. Winter had officially come and mornings were nearly unbearable with its frigid air. He couldn't wait to be inside. Up ahead, he could see Hinata walking. It was a testament to how cold he was that he didn't think to race him the rest of the way. He walked behind him for a moment and as he got closer, he could see that his teammate was shivering.

Hinata had greatly misread the weather for today and instead of a coat, went out in a jacket. He didn't even want to think about how cold he would get having to walk home after school. He was so focused on his freezing body, that he didn't hear Kageyama coming up from behind. It wasn't until he felt a warmth envelope him that he realized he wasn't alone.

"Huh?"

A coat had been placed around his shoulders. He looked up to see Kageyama frowning down at him.

"Dress according to the weather, stupid."

"Stu-?! You're the stupid! Now you'll be cold!" Hinata wasn't making any gestures to remove the coat from himself though.

"I'll be fine", Kageyama said firmly.

He was not fine. A couple minutes into their walk, he was the one shivering. Hinata sighed and removed his hat. He jumped and put it on Kageyama's head.

"There! My jacket has a hood anyway", he said, pulling it on over his own head.

Not to be outdone, Kageyama took off his scarf and wrapped it around Hinata's neck. He choked in response and took off his gloves, fighting Kageyama to put them on. By the time, they arrived at school, it looked like they had switched outfits. Tsukishima was the first to see them and he didn't hold back his snickers.

"Forget to put the right clothes on after your morning make out session?", he smirked.

And that was how Kageyama and Hinata got into an argument about who was the better boyfriend on the basis of who kept the other warmer.


End file.
